Myra Beau
|Mane = with stripes (dyed) with stripes (actual) |Coat = (formerly) |Owner = Pandora |Nicknames = Mira, Myr |Relatives = Adeline Beau (sister) |Cutie Mark = |image1 = A Myra Beau ID.png |image1width = 200px |tab1title = Unicorn |Misc 1 Title = Magic aura |Misc 1 Text = |image2 = A Myra mad.png |tab2title = Pre-look |image3 = Myra Beau EgQ form.png |caption1 = Myra Beau |caption2 = Myra Beau's former look |tab3title = Human |image3width = 85px |caption3 = Myra Beau's human form |Voice = Grey DeLisle m0SZiVf5NI4 (before turning bad) 2KKOc9jlghU (after turning bad onward)}}Myra Beau is a female unicorn pony, the twin sister of Adeline Beau, and a former head of the Panies C.S.P. group. She is a member and spy of Lord Andros' army. History 'Background' Myra Beau used to be very close to her twin sister, Adeline Beau, and would follow her like a shadow and enjoy whatever they did together. At one point, Myra and her sister were offered a chance to join the C.S.P. Organization for Unicorns by Serina Charades. However, while Adeline immediately accepted the offer, Myra was not much interested, but decided to follow her sister. Eventually, Myra and Adeline was promoted into the heads of the Panies C.S.P. group. 'Leaving the C.S.P.' While working for the C.S.P. Organization for Unicorns, Adeline was shown to be more talented than Myra and got most of the credit for their work, causing Myra to become jealous at her sister. Afterward, Adeline and Myra had a hard time together, resulting in Myra berating Adeline for only caring about herself and being a "bad sister". Having heard enough, Serina confronted them and told Myra that since she could not stop being unkind toward her sister and let her problems affect her job, then it was no place for her at the C.S.P. and fired Myra from the organization. Myra left, but swore that she would get revenge. Later, Myra used magic to change the color of her coat and dyed her mane and tail in order to look different from her sister, and eventually decided to join Lord Andros and became one of his top spies. 'Present' Myra Beau works as a member of Lord Andros' army, but is occasionally sent by Andros to spy on his enemies and find information about the C.S.P. Organization for Unicorns. Depiction during the film ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls'' After hearing about the mirror, Myra Beau decided to visit the human world. She secretly made several trips to the other world and like Sunset Shimmer, she got used to their traditions. When Myra was about to go through the portal once more, a C.S.P. member caught her, but escaped into the mirror. Adeline Beau was then tasked to retrieve her sister before she could disrupt the balance between both worlds. In the human world, like Sunset Shimmer, Myra Beau was a popular person and feared by other students. However, unlike Sunset Shimmer, she didn't have minions and liked to do things on her own. Appearance Myra Beau used to have the same hair and coat color like her sister Adeline Beau, with her mane styled like dreads and tied with a purple ribbon. After changing her look, Myra has a moderate purple coat with deep cerulean and crimson colored spiky mane that matches her tail. Personality Myra Beau is shown to be bitter, sarcastic, nasty, and cruel. However, she is kind and caring toward her pets Timberjack, Lumberjack, and Rafterjack. She is very reckless and impatient, and is focused in finishing the job she is given before doing anything else. While working for the C.S.P. Organization for Unicorns, Myra was sweet, innocent, and respectful toward others. She has a resentment toward her sister Adeline Beau, describing her as "selfish" and "glory-stealing". Skills 'Magic' While her skills in magic may not be up to the standards of Twilight Sparkle or Serina Charades, Myra Beau is shown to be more skilled than average unicorns. Before being fired from the C.S.P. Organization for Unicorns, Myra learned to perform a spell to detect lies from others. 'Miscellaneous' *Myra is able to mimic various accents. While in the human world, she used this skill to trick her sister into believing she wasn't the same Myra from Equestria. *She is shown to be very persuasive when striking a deal. Relationships 'Serina Charades' Myra Beau has a strong dislike toward Serina Charades, as she was the one who fired her from the C.S.P. Organization for Unicorns. 'Adeline Beau' Myra Beau used to be very close to her twin sister. However, when Adeline proved to be a better spy and got most of the credit for their missions. Myra became jealous and felt betrayed by her sister. After Serina Charades found out about Adeline and Myra's fight in the C.S.P. headquarters, she grew furious and demanded to ask both of them to calm down. When Myra refused, she was fired from the C.S.P. Organization for Unicorns. From then, Myra has hated her sister. 'Lord Andros' While crying in the Everfree Forest, Myra Beau was spotted by Lord Andros, to which Myra explained to him what happened to her. Thinking a former C.S.P. member would be useful, Andros offered her a chance to join his army. Myra initially refused, but in the end accepted his offer. Since then, Myra is shown to be loyal to Lord Andros, believing being on his side will help her get revenge on her sister and the C.S.P. Organization for Unicorns. Timberjack, Lumberjack, and Rafterjack Myra Beau is shown to care about her pet Timberwolves and will treat them well. They are very loyal to Myra and will obey all of her commands. Quotes :"Just you wait Serina and Adeline! You'll both regret the day you fired me and stripped me of what I deserved!" :— To Serina Charades and Adeline Beau :"Don't I look stylish now?" :— After changing her appearance :"You vant to know why I did vat I did? Well, I'll tell you why dear zister! It's called revenge!" :— To Adeline Beau, upon shooting a magic beam at Serina Charades :"Vat doez she think she iz doing now?" :— While spying on her sister, Adeline Beau :"Who are my good and lovely timberwolves?" :— To her Timberwolves :"Lord Andros, you wished to see me?" :— After being summoned by Lord Andros Human world :"Why are my hoovz replaced with... these thingz?" :— Getting adjusted to her new appearance :"Why iz she here?" :— Upon finding out that her sister went into the human world :"Are you telling me that there iz another person who signed up for the competition?" :— After hearing that Adeline Beau signed up for a competition Gallery Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Unicorn Category:C.S.P. Category:Villain Category:Lord Andros' army Category:PandoraStar411